Beautiful People
by Isabeau Jones
Summary: She was alone, and he saved her. Who is the handsome stranger, and how does he know so much about the Opera?
1. How It Began

(I'm not giving up on Angel in Disguise, I've just lost my muse :( So Here's another story I've been working on! Enjoy!)

* * *

I sat at my master's organ bench, waiting patiently for his return. For five years now, he had been taking care of me since I was found outside his opera house, and I've been helping him like a best friend. I'd been his mentor, maid, and his pupil and confidant. And since the night he found me, I've grown very close to him.

Ah, that night I will never forget. You see, that was the five year anniversary of—

I apologize. I am getting quite ahead of myself. My name is Ryder. I was part of a some-what aristocratic family, with money enough to indulge in a few opera shows every now and then. Mother always wanted her daughter to be well educated in the arts, and father was…well…just being father. Showing up at public events, flaunting his money, et cetera, et cetera. That was his thing.

Anyway, one night, father, mother, my fiancée, Damien San Pierre, who was a native of Rouen, France, and I went to attend a new production at the Opera Popular by a rather unknown artist. The title of the production was _Don Juan Triumphant._

* * *

And then, my dear friends, I believe you all know what happened next. The lead soprano and her partner were at the pinnacle of their duet, wrapped in each other's embrace above the stage. I was spellbound, leaning almost out of my chair, focused entirely on the stage. Most of my attention was pointed at the man, who was not only physically attractive, but had a voice that hypnotized and enthralled my soul. But then, while I was still zoned out by his voice, I heard he snap of rope being cut, and a thunderous crash: The chandelier has broken.

I don't remember much of the next few minuets. I remember the people, pushing and fighting to get out of the inferno. I scrambled out of my seat, but backtracked, remembering my parents. I saw them, trapped behind a large, fiery beam from the ceiling. I cried out to them, "Mama! Papa!" but a cracking sound from overhead caught my attention. Another beam had come loose, and broke away from the ceiling. It landed across my shoulders, and sent me spiraling to the floor, where I was pinned by the burning wood. The pain was so intense, and all I could hear was the sizzling of my flesh and the helpless cries of my parents. _Where is Damien?_ Was all I could think about, but my thoughts begin to dim. _I'm going to die…_

But then someone ripped the beam away, and lifted me into their arms. His arms (The figure seemed masculine) cradled me close, and whispered words of comfort to my burnt and broken body. "Damien..?" I try to whisper, but my voice doesn't want to work. I try and try, but I can't speak. Then I don't remember a thing.

* * *

Somehow, I had gotten to a doctor's office. My savior at the opera must have brought me there. As I was coming out of my unconsciousness, I overheard the doctor talking to a nurse near my bed.

"Doctor, what is the news on the girl?" the nurse asked.

"Ah, yes. The poor thing, she's lost her voice. Too much smoke inhalation."

I felt my eyes widen, and my hands flew up to my throat. _Lost my voice?_

"But, I believe that it's only temporary. Her vocal chords may heal eventually, but it will take a long time. She may never talk again, but there's always going to be a chance her voice will recover. For now, she can leave the hospital."

"What about her burns? Will they fade?"

_Burns?_ I look down at my chest, and if I opened my mouth in a soundless scream. My chest was a massacre of burns that spanned from the bottom of my ribcage to the top of my collar bone. My arms were a mess, too. Burns zigzagged up to my the burns on my torso. Tears leaked out of my eyes when this revelation came over me. I could live without my voice, but who would want me around them with a battered body like _this?_

* * *

I left the hospital that afternoon, only to arrive home to even more tragedy. Mother and Father had perished in the Opera, and Damien had vanished. The estate my parents owned would be auctioned off to the public, seeing as I was not yet of age to own property. I was left without a penny, and was forced to beg on the streets like a beggar. . For five years, I lived like that; fend for myself, scrounging for a bit of moldy bread or a sip of wine.

But, in one of my midnight wanderings, I stumbled onto the one place I never wanted to be again: The Opera Populaire. On one window, a sign read The Opera Populaire! Opening again this Spring!!! Rage boiled inside my stomach, and furious tears eked out of my eyes. How DARE the managers re-open this place? This...hell-hole where I lost everything that mattered to me. I bent onto the sidewalk, and reached for any nearby stones. I hurled one at the window with the sign, shattering it. _This is for my Mother!_ I screamed silently. _And For My Father!_ Another rock sailed into a window. _And for Damien! And For ME! _Two more, into two more windows. I sunk to the floor, sobbing silently in defeat. An angry voice pierced the silent night. "Who dares offend my opera house? You'll pay for that--" But the voice gasped, and I heard it run down stairs. The figure stopped in front of me, looking down at my huddled body on the pavement. I drew my shawl closer around my shoulders, to hide my ugly scars.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?" The voice said. It was a man's voice, suave and elegant sounding.

I turn my head up, and met a face I'll never forget. Half illuminated by the moon, his face was handsome, with luscious black hair and golden eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. He wore a suit of black, with a crisp, white button down shirt.

"I said, are you alright, mademoiselle?" He asked again, a little more compassionately.

I blink once, and it hits me. This voice... This voice belongs to the man who saved me! This revelation shocked me so hard, that I fainted in a heap onto the floor.


	2. Meeting him

I awoke the next morning in a strange room. I look around, and find myself in a soft bed. The room around me is dark, with candles placed non-descript around the room's perimeter. I sensed a presence in the room, and slip my head back under the sheets.

A familiar voice chuckled from near a candle. "Don't worry, my dear. There's nothing to be afraid of." I hear him cross over to the bed, and sit down on it. "Will you come out now?" He asked merrily, while gently shaking my shoulder. I didn't feel any malice from this man, so I slid the blankets down just a little, so my eyes showed.

The first thing that caught my attention was his eyes, which were the only things illuminated in the darkness. They were the same golden eyes that I saw yesterday, and he had the same raven hair. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. "What is your name, child?"

I bit my lip to hold back tears. I hate it when people ask me my name. I can't answer them unless I have pen and paper or something of the like.

The man chuckled softly. "What's the matter, _Mon Cherie_? Cat got your tongue?"

Now the tears began to flow freely. Even after five years, I couldn't get over loosing my voice. I lifted a hand to my throat, and shook my head.

He took the hint. "Are you…mute, mademoiselle?"

_Yes,_ I nodded, ceasing my tears. The man made a face of understanding, and patted my shoulder once more. "Mademoiselle, do you have anyplace to stay, or would you like to live at the opera house? I could give you a job when it opens."

I was shocked. The man barely knew me, but was offering me shelter and work? He's the only one who's shown me this sort of kindness these past five years. I nodded my head eagerly.

The man laughed. "I knew you would accept," he said, rising up. "Wait one moment, I'll be right back." He exited the room to an adjacent one. I pushed the blankets off me, and swung my feet onto the floor. My scars were still covered by my shawl, thank goodness, and looked around for my future employer. I peeked into the adjacent room, and he wasn't there. I thought this was odd, and I went back into the bedroom, perplexed.

"Lose something, my dear?" I spun around, and to my surprise, there was the man with the amber eyes. He was chuckling, answering my unasked question. "There are many secrets about my opera house," he said, "You may never find them all out!" From behind him he pulled out a beautiful dress from behind his back. "Here. Thought you might like this."

I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. This wonderful man was offering the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen in my life, even better than the dresses that I'd worn as a younger girl, before the—

Oh, Oh.

I couldn't wear that dress. The front was way too low cut, It would show my scars! And the sleeves! They would show off my arms as well. Oh, dear. I couldn't wear this, and I sure as God couldn't deny a gift from this man who had saved my life twice…Oh, dear….

"Will you take it?" He stepped a little closer to me, extending the dress.

Suddenly, I got an Idea. I took the dress, nodding and smiling. He smiled back. I scurried into the bathroom, and quickly change into the dress. I nearly wretch when I see the scars I'd hidden for so long. Then I found what I had been looking for: a sash. I took the sash and draped it around my shoulders so it hid my scars and looked stylish. I then presented myself for the man in the other room.

His eyes widened, and he seemed impressed. "My dear, you are, as they say in America, a knockout!" He chuckled, and extended a hand to me. "My name is Dominic."

I smiled, took his hand and curtsied. I motioned for a pen an paper. He obliged and found me the items I was looking for.

_"My name is Rhyder." _I wrote. I handed him the paper. He read it, saying, "Rhyder. An unusual, lovely name."

I thought I was going to die. I curtsied again, but--Oh, horrors!-- the sash slipped from my shoulders.

I gasped inaudably, and covered my chest as well as I could with my arms. But, alas, the scars on my arms showed. I turned quickly from Dominic to hide my shameful body.

"Rhyder! Dominic cried, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't face him. I was too ashamed to show myself to the only person who has looked at me without scoffing in disgust and turning away. I bolted to the bathroom, and locked myself in. I slid down the door, and started to cry into myself.

"Rhyder!" Dominic called to me again, "What's going on? Do you need help?"

_Stupid...stupid...stupid! How could I think that I could hide myself? _

"Rhyder, If you can hear me, dear, please knock on the door." He pleaded.

I knocked. I was so scared he was going to see me.

"Rhyder...please let me in!" He tried to push open the door, but I was still blocking it. I scrambled up, and hid behind the door. When the door opened, I turned to face the corner, with my arms tucked into my chest.

"There you are!" I heard his sigh. "I was worried about you--" He stopped short. He couldn't see me where I was hidden. "Rhyder?" He closed the door, and found me. "Rhyder! Why are you hiding? What's wrong?" I felt him gently take my shoulders and spin me around to face him. What could I do? I dropped my arms helplessly at my sides and drop my head in shame.

"Why...why Rhyder...I..." He found my scars. I begin to cry again. I knew I should leave before he threw me out, so I tried to push past him and get out the door. I didn't know where I'd go, but I knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible. I managed to get out of the bathroom before he took my arms, spun me around and embraced me.

I was shocked. _Didn't he see my arms and chest? What's the matter with him? Is he insane?_ "Rhyder, I don't know If you'd remember, but...when the Opera disaster happened five years ago...Do you remember somone lifting you out of the fire?" He asked.

I was right. Dominic was the man who saved me. I looked up, and nodded yes. And when I looked up, I saw his whole face for the first time. His face was unnaturally handsome, with a chisled chin and a perfect nose. Once again, I motioned for a pen and paper. Once again, he fetched It for me. I wrote, _"You were the one who saved me."_

He smiled, revealing beautiful white teeth. "Yes."

_"Thank you. I ran into here because I didn't want you to see my scars. I've always been ashamed of them." _

He took the paper, and exhaled loudly. "Madmoiselle, let me tell you a story. There is a man I know, and once, when he was very young, looked at a mirror for the first time in his life and thought he saw a monster staring back. But it was only his reflection. You see, his face had a deformity, and he only realized then why no one would talk to him. Years later, he was sold by his parents into a gypsy circus. That's where he lived for many long, terrible years. Until one day, a young ballerina came and helped him escape to the opera house where we now stand. Underneath he lived, never venturing out into the outside world. Myself and Madame Giry--the girl who helped him-- are his only friends. Five years ago, on the very night of the disaster,he dared to show his face to the girl he loved. She rejected him for another. A shallow Viscount with no care for the music my friend cherished and created. Because of my poor friend, I would never _ever_ do what that girl did to him. Understand?"

_Oh my... _I thought, _The poor man... _I blinked a few time, surprised to find tears there. I took back the pen and paper from Dominic and wrote, _"Yes, Dominic," _--It was lovely to write his name-- _"Thank you again--for everything. No one has ever shown me kindness like this before."_

He smiled kindly when he read my note. "You remind me so much of Erik."

_"Erik?"_

"My friend."

I noddded. Dominicpulled me away from his hug and asked me, "Would you like a tour of the Opera House? It would be my honor."

"It would be mine as well," I scribbled. He ofered me his arm, and we left the room and into a day I'd never forget.


	3. The Chase

Dominic's tour around the opera house replaced all of my feelings of hatred with feelings of awe for the renovated building. My words here and now could not do justice the breathtaking artistry and architecture. It was a dream-come true for anyone who adored the arts. I was (figuratively) speechless. Dominic took great pride in his Opera house, and told me all about every detail, down to the makers of the floorboards on the great stage. Later in the afternoon he escorted me to a small bistro down the street, where he treated me to a light lunch. Luckily I brought my pencil and paper, and Dominic and I began to talk.

_How long have you lived in Paris? _I wrote.

"Oh, not long. I lived in Denmark for most of my life, and then moved here only a few years ago. My brother was in Paris, so he leant me the money to move here. With his help, I re-opened the opera house." He answered passively.

_You have a brother? Is he as kind as you are? _

He laughed. "Well, the truth is I don't see him that often. The last time I saw him was five years ago, and after that, only letters asking for favors and thing of that nature. I try to keep in touch with him, though. He may come back to Paris one day. The Opera was his life.

_He doesn't live in Paris anymore?_

"Actually, I don't know. He hasn't told me in any of his letters." He sighed, and leaned back into his chair. "It's getting rather late. Shall we return home?"

_Absolutely. _We concluded our luncheon, and returned back to my new home.

Home.

* * *

That evening, Dominic showed me to where I would be living. He bade me goodnight, and told me where I could find his quarters if I needed anything.

My room wasn't much, a room like the one I woke in this morning, but a lot better than living on the streets. There was a single bed, a dresser, and a mirror. I eyes the mirror suspiciously. I haven't seen a reflection of myself in years. Still concealed in the dress and sash, I aprehensivley cross over to the mirror.

I didn't look too bad. My face and body substantionaly thinned out, and my once sleek chestnut hair had grown long and curled. The only things that didn't change over the years were my eyes. Still the questioning, bottomless pits, as my father used to say. My eyes were still a dark brown, almost black unless seen in direct sunlight. Oh, well. At least my face wasn't scarred, too. Like Dominic's poor friend. I sighed when I thought of the poor man my new friend told me about. If only someone could reach out to him...

I changed out of the dress and switched into a nightgown I found in the dresser. Funny enough, It covered most of my scarring, arms included. Dominic must have had someone stock the room with clothes like that while we were gone. What a gentleman... I thought to myself as I started to drift into sleep.

* * *

What must have been a few hours later, I awoke to soft music. It intruiged me, because I couldn't think of why anyone would be up at this time of night. I got out of bed, slipped on my slippers, lit a candle, and followed he source of the music. It was coming down the long hallway. Taking my candle, I crept through the hall, and kept my ears open. I was terrifyed that I would fall and break my neck in the dark, but the hypnotic music kept me from returning to the safety of my room. The bittersweet tones came from...inside a wall? I pressed my ear to the wall, and suddenly the wall gave way. It was a secret passage! I glanced over my shoulder, and descended into the gloomy stairwell. The wall closed behind me on it's own. _Well, it's too late to turn back now,_ I thought, and continued my descent.

After a few minuets of following the music, I came to a door. The music was coming from behind the door! I eased the door open, and looked in from behind. I saw a figure perched at a grand piano. He was the one creating the music. Soon, his melody came to an end, and he began to sing. His song was melancholy, and tore at my heart.

_"The day starts, the day ends_  
_Time crawls by_  
_Night steals in, pacing the floor."_

He began. His voice was so familiar...yet so distant, like a dream long forgotten.

_"The moments creep,_  
_Yet I can't bear to sleep_  
_Till I hear you sing._

_And weeks pass, and months pass_  
_Seasons fly._  
_Still you don't walk through the door._  
_And in a haze,_  
_I count the silent days_  
_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes at night time_  
_I dream that you are there._  
_But wake holding nothing but the empty air._

_And years come, and years go_  
_Time runs dry_  
_Still I ache down to the core._  
_My broken soul_  
_Can't be alive and whole_  
_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And music, your music_  
_It teases at my ear._  
_I turn and it fades away and you're not here!_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_  
_Let them die!_  
_Without you, what are they for?_  
_I'll always feel_  
_No more than halfway real_  
_Till I hear you sing once more!"_

The song ended, and I found myself in tears. His ballad told of a lonley, unloved man. The tears flowed freely down my face, and then, I made my big mistake.

I sniffled.

I froze. The man's head snapped towards my hiding place, and in the light of the candle, half of his face shone a sickly white, like it was nothing but a skull. But it was only a mask, obscuring half of his face. The other half was just as obscured by darkness. For what seemed like an eternity, the strange man stared into my eyes, and finally, he spoke.

"Christine?" He began to stumble towards me, eyes glazed over with madness...or possibly..._desire_? Suddenly, he stopped, and I bolted away from the door and fled back up the stairs.

"CHRISTINE!!!" He bellowed, and began to persue me. I could hear his heavy breathing behind me as he tried to capture who he thought was a girl named Christine. If my voice worked, I would have screamed bloody murder. But they didn't. In my flight, my candle slipped from my trembling hands, and I was plunged into darkness. I crashed into walls, tripped twice, but finally, I came to the secret door.

"MY LOVE!" The madman cried, desperate for me to turn around. "COME BACK TO ME! I'VE PAID FOR MY SINS! PLEASE!!!" He was so close. I had to get out of there, or God only knew what would happen.

Finally, the door budged, and I stumbled into the familiar hallway. _Where would I go? Dominic! _

With the man in tow, I dashed to Dominic's room. God, I hoped he was still awake.


	4. How Sweet It Is

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ I crashed my fist into Dominic's door, praying he would still be awake. _Oh, god. Let him be awake!_ My mysterious pursuer was searching for me in the dark corridor. "Please…Christine," The poor creature seemed winded after my flight. "I…I'm so sorry. Please, give me a chance! Please!" I wanted to tell him who I was, but that was to no avail. I heard a mumbling from within the room, and Dominic thrust the door open. I dashed inside, and slammed the door behind me.

"Ryder! What on Earth-?!" He began , but I gestured like a mad person out the door. I managed to convey that someone was following me. "What!? Ryder, stay here!" he ordered. He retrieved a poker from his nearby fireplace, told me not to move, and went off in search of my hunter. When the door was closed, I pressed my ear against the keyhole, silently praying he would be safe from my stalker. But, soon enough, instead of sounds of a battle, I heard hushed voices of two men.

"Dominic..." One said. It was my pursuer. "Please do not stop me. She's just passed here! I saw her!"

"Erik, listen to reason. Christine's been in England for five years. You know she vowed never to come back to Paris. That wasn't HER!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The man bellowed. Many tense seconds passed before either spoke again. "I sang for her. And she WAS THERE. She..hadn't changed."

"Calm down. Erik, that wasn't Christine. That was a young woman, an aquantance of mine, whom you scared the daylights out of.

She is a mute. A MUTE, Erik. Christine could talk. Rhyder cannot." What I heard next escapes my memory, but I do remember one thing the stranger said. "I want to see her."

"Erik, I know you do, but she's--"

"No, Dominic. Your friend. She looked just like her... Please, I'm begging you, just for a moment..."

Nothing was said for a few moments more. Dominic cleared his throat, and sighed. "Very well. You will see her."

"When?"

"At the opening of the Opera house. The Ball. In three weeks."

"Dominic, I will not attend the ball." He sounded appauled that one would suggest that ridiculous notion to him. "You know what happened last time. It will be a disaster!"

"If you want to see her again, then that's the time you shall!" That was the first time I had heard him angry (And lord knows it wouldn't be my last).

"Fine." The man named Erik growled. And Some low words were whispered, and faded with retreating footsteps. "Remember: Beware the Red Death. Do not fool me."

With those words, Dominic was alone. I heard him release a defeated sigh, and walk back towards his room. I scrambled away from the door, and plopped myself onto his bed, and pretended to sleep. So many thoughts where whizzing around my brain, I couldn't have looked asleep with all my alertness. _Erik?_

Dominic chortled. "Ah, _mon petite amoureux_, let me carry you to bed."

He lifted me into his warm and shielding arms. _Wasn't his brother's name Erik? Was that his brother?_

"You know, Rhyder, when the Opera House opens in a few weeks, there's going to be a ball." He whispered to my seemingly unconcious form. "I know you can't hear me, but I would be honored if you could go with me. This is silly. I'm talking to a sleeping person. Well, Rhyder," he paused at my door, shifted me in his arms to open the door, and laid me down on the bed. "This is where I drop you off." He lay me on the bed, and to my horror (without showing it), a sleeve on my dress rolled down, showing my scarring. Dominic paused, and quickly and quietly adjusted my clothing back to its proper way. Then he kissed me softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, _ma belle au bois dormant. "_Sleep well, dear princess_." _He ambled to the door, and closed it silently.

All my thoughts about Erik subsided. _Did he just...He DID!!! _I leapt out of bed, and danced a little jig about my room. _He kissed ME!!! YAHOOO--_

"Ooh." A croaking sound passed my lips. _Did I just...speak?_ I tried again and again to replicate the sound, but I couldn't. I knew it was too good to be true. But I spoke a sound! I was making progress!!! The doctor was true. I would be able to speak again! I was so happy, and at the same time so exausted. I laid back down on the bed, ready to confront any dangers or hardships ahead of me.

Or so I thought.

* * *

Hello, my darlings! Just so you know, Here's all the French in there:

_Mon petite amoureaux _= my little sweetheart

_Ma belle a bois dormant _= my sleeping beauty

Thank You for reading, and don't hesatate to review! I get inspired that way. :3


	5. Hidden Secrets

Three weeks passed with little ceremony, until Dominic formally invited me to the Masquerade Ball. Of course, I knew he would ask me sometime or other, but, nevertheless, I was ecstatic. There was one minor problem. I needed two things: A dress and a mask. I persuaded Dominic to help me shop, and he brought me to a very expensive boutique a short ride from the theatre. He told me to pick anything I thought would please me, and he would pay for it. I tried to tell him not to, but he insisted. In the end, I couldn't decide what to masquerade as. I took my problem to Dominic, who had been waiting patiently at the front of the store, making small talk to the cashier. He smiled at my question, and whispered something to the nearest attendant. She smiled, and lead me to the back of the boutique, where she unveiled a gorgeous onyx dress. The fabric was a stunning, dangerous black, dancing with seductive red swirls. Around the chest area, the cleavage line was just the right mixture of flattery and secrecy. I fell in love with it at once, and gave Dominic a grin full of excitement. He smiled back, and paid the woman up front for the gown. I couldn't stop writing all of my thanks to him as he led me to our next stop.

The small shop we entered was overflowing with the most magical things in the world: Masks. Black masks, blue masks, yellow, green, striped, sparkled! An amalgam or shapes and sizes in every color and pattern known to exist. Ever since I was a child, masks had always been magical to me. I saw them as escapes, and gave their wearer to become invisible and mysterious. Dominic told me to find whatever suited my fancy, and so I did. He laughed at the silly faces I made while I tired on some very extravagant and outrageous masks. But on, shoved into the very back corner, caught my eyes. I waved to Damian, and pointed up at the shelf the mask resided on. He pulled it down, and I grinned with pleasure. It was a soft, velvet fabric mask, black as a moonless night, adorned with a single red satin teardrop stitched underneath the right eye. I tore my eyes from the simple facial adornment, and smiled up at my friend. To my surprise, his face was grim, but then he caught my eye. His grimmace turned into a forced smile, and he said, "Forgive me, Rhyder, but for a moment that mask reminded me of a...rather bad experience at another masquerade ball."

I was intrigued, but made no mention of inquiry. We purchased the mask, and went home to prepare for tomorrow's ball. Dominic left me to my self, to make any adjustments to my costume. He told me he needed to find something to flatter me as well. When he left, I caught myself smiling after him like a a buffoon. I sigh contentedly, and go to hang my dress up. As I enter my closet, a sinister voice whispered into my ears.

_"Oh, what a lovely gown...my favorite color, too. And a domino mask? How...enchanting."_

Imagine my surprise to hear a grown man's voice coming from inside my closet! I burst from I and slammed the door behind me. I stood, gaping at my tiny closet, and half expecting for someone to come out and...and...

But nothing came following after me. This opera house is truly a mad house. I thought, inspecting the closet yet again. I kept watch for a few more hours, before finally dropping into sleep.

* * *

The next twelve hours flew by. Dominic requested me to stay in my room, so I would not hinder in the final preparations of the night's ball. I chanced upon a pair of scissors. With time to spare, I tamed the wild tangles of my hair and cropped it up to the base of my neck.I pulled long, red gloves to hide my scars, and braided my neatly combed hair before slipping on my dress.

I did look rather...apealing. I sashayed over to the mirror, and gave myself a good look-over. Hair neatly in place, scars fully concealed, and no one would be any wiser about who I was. Finally, I added my _pièce de résistance, _my mask. I looked good. Very good.

Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

Sure enough, within the hour, Dominic came to call for me at my room. He-as usual-looked perfect. He had a dark red mask that covered most of his face and complimented my own, and a black and red costume that looked like something out of a gothic fairy tale. I smiled as he bowed to me and kissed my hand, but he didn't say a word. I was enraptured when he slipped and arm around my waist and pulled me close. Together, we made our way to the grand lobby, where the masquerade was to be held.

* * *

The place looked like a dream. Gold and white adorned every surface, and merry adults frolicked around like careless children. They were happy to have the house of art back in their beloved city. At first, Dominic and I watched from afar, and I could barely contain my pleasure of being here, with the man who saved my life. I looked up at him, and smiled. Something was different, though. His eyes were...colder. Shockingly so. But when he looked down at me, they flashed back to their usual sparkle, but behind that sparkle, the coldness lurked. He nodded towards the dance floor, took me by the hand and pulled me into the sea of others. There, he twirled and spun me all around the floor, with many strange looks from the other dancers. Some of their faces sported confusion. Others were frightened, and some looked downright jealous. It didn't matter to me. I was dancing with the man who made me the most happy.

Wait. What?

Did I love him? At that point, I didn't really know, but something was brewing in my heart that night. Something I'd never felt before, not even with Damien. Another dance ended, I curtsied, and made my way to the refreshments. I picked out a glass of wine, and watched the crowd while I sipped my drink. I couldn't find Dominic anywhere in the sea of masks. the clock chimed midnight, and I wanted to find him to do the traditional unveiling of our dance partners. suddenly, I spotted him across the way, trying to...hide? Why was he hiding. I crossed to himand on the final stroke of twelve, I reached up to take off his mask along with everyone else and their partners. My fingers slid behind the crease of the mask , but his hand flew up, and crushed my wrist before I could react. My face contorted in a silent scream of pain, and I glanced into his eyes for an explanation.

"Remove the mask only if you wish to die, Mademoiselle."

The look of pain plastered onto my face was replaced with a look of horror.

This was not Dominic.

This was the voice which haunted my closet.

This was the voice that chased me down darkened halls.

And I was at his mercy.


	6. Down once More and a Need for Truth

Thank You StrawberrStoleYourCookie for the fabulous entry! :) More will be added soon!

* * *

Fear clouded my vision as he began to pull me along, unnoticed by the other guests. I glanced around fearfully. Where was Dominic? Had I been dancing with this man the whole time? Was Dominic going to save me?

My wrist was aching like mad. I couldn't think through it. I gave a small pull, trying to make him let go of me but it intensified the pain. My other hand reached to cover his, trying to make him release me. He led me from the ballroom where there were no other people and removed my mask. His eyes traveled over my face, scrutinizing me.

I wanted desperately to make a sound, to make him let me go, but I couldn't. I pulled again but to no avail. I shook my head at him and glanced back at the ballroom, willing Dominic to come to me.

He did, though not from the ballroom. He wore a simple black dress suit, and no mask. I had been dancing with this monster the whole time!

"Erik, stop," he told the man holding me captive, but he did not release me.

"Dominic…She looks exactly like my Christine." There was sorrow filled in his voice, but I couldn't feel pity for him. The pain in my wrist was pulsing up my arm now.

"I'm sure, but that gives you no right-"

"Right?" the man called Erik snarled, and his grip tightened on my wrist, the pain nearly making my knees buckle.

"Let go of her, Erik!" Dominic cried out, putting his hands on my waist, trying to support me.

"You cannot tell me what I have the right to do. I can do anything I wish and you cannot stop me."

"You sound like a spoiled child. If she looks exactly like your Christine, then why do you wish to see her in such pain?"

I saw his face contort into an evil grin, and he spun me into his arms, away from Dominic. I couldn't struggle against him, for his arms held me fast. He  
had pulled me into a caress that was far gentler than I had expected but despite the gentle hold, I could not escape. I looked into Dominic's eyes fearfully. What was this man going to do to me?

Dominic put up his hands. "Calm down, Erik. Don't hurt her."

"Why doesn't she speak, Dominic?" he asked mockingly. "Go on, say something, une belle," he told me.

I winced at what he called me. My mouth opened but no sound came out. Fear filled my heart and I knew I would not remain strong in his grasp for long.

"Tell me your name, une belle," he hissed in my ear. Beautiful one…

"Her name is Ryder," Dominic answered for me. "And I told you, she is a mute. Don't ridicule her like this."

I saw the man smile unkindly, and, holding me close to him, he tapped something on the floor with his foot. I remember falling with him but nothing  
else. I passed out.

* * *

I awoke in strange surroundings. My body felt like it was floating on air, or reclining on a cloud. I turned my head slowly to the left, then to the right, and noticed the beautiful satin sheets enveloping my. I gently sit up, and see a canopy of black cloth obsuring my sight beyong the edge of the bed. I wriggle free of the sheets, and I find that I'm still in my ball gown. _Where am I? _I then noticed the bandage around the wrist my captor had abused. _Who had fixed me up?_ I decided to investigate.

I rose from the bed, gaping in wonder at my surroundings. I found myself in an ornately decorated cavern, lit majestically with dozens of candleabras. My eyes ate up the darkness, and they travelled across the misty lake, to the gondola on the lake, and the man playing the nearby organ.

_Dominic?_ I thought, creeping towards the familiar figure. I reached him, but the figure must have heard me, for he turned around, and I found it was not my friend.

It was the masked man who kidnapped me. He still wore a mask, the same one that he wore when I first heard him sing. A smile danced around his eyes, but there was no mirth or madness behind them. Simply a courteous smile.

"Hello, Rhyder." His voice was magically...well, magic. It was a hypnosis that lulled me into a sense of security. "I must say, I am sorry about the injury I had given you."

Was I confused? Yes, very much so.

He held his hand out to me, and I took it. The stranger lead me to a passage way, similar to the one I'd found a few weeks previously. "You and I are alike, my dear." His voice carressed me through and through. We ascended, and he continued to speak. "We both have scars we wish to hide, and think we are alone in the world of men." Even though there was an intense darkness surrounding us, I could hear...Kindness? Sincerity? Were these emotions really coming from my captor?

Further we climbed, and the man continued to speak. "I wish to...know you better, child. Perhaps we shall meet again." We reached the top of the stairs, where there was a two way mirror that lead into a marvelous room. "Farewell, Dear Rhyder." To my astonishment, he slid the mirror open, and ushered my into the room. I turn back around, but the door was already closed, and I caught the man's mask as he stepped back into the gloom.

I stood, gaping at the mirror. Had that just happened? It must have. What did the stranger mean about 'getting to know me better'? I shuddered at the thought. Slowly, without my eyes leaving the mirror, I backed out of the room and left to find Dominic. I needed answers, and he smeed to know the masked man. Little did I know, I'd regret wanting to find the truth, because the truth was more terrible that fiction.

* * *

_Hooray! Wow, that took a while! But I've only just begun! Please, stay around and continue following my madness. :) _

_-Iz_


	7. In the Silence of Night

Dominic will be none too pleased, I thought sarcastically as I raced to his room. Then again, I was the one who was kidnapped and God knows what else. I pounded the door with vexation, hoping he was home. The door flung open, and there stood a very upset and frazzled looking Dominic, shocked to find me at his door in my Ball gown. He pulled me in by the good arm, where he held me in a tight embrace.

"Rhyder! Oh, Thank God you're all right! Are you hurt? What did he do to you?-"

I broke from him, and impatiently held a hand up to silence him.

"Wait." I mouthed, and I pushed past him to his desk. I pulled out a fountain pen and some parchment, and began my angry note.

_"Of COURSE I'm not all right. First, I'm kidnapped by a masked man who looks remarkably like you, and he drags me down to God knows where-"I paused a moment, for my wrist was beginning to ache. "-AND He nearly broke my arm! I pass out, and wake up to find myself in his lair! This mask wearing, bi-polar psycho then tells me he 'wants to get to know me better', Lord knows what THAT means, and then he leads me back to the surface. I am confused, tired, hurt, and hungry. I **WANT** some answers, Dominic!" _

I shoved him the note, and he read it with a sad, defeated look. "Alright, Rhyder." He said grimly. "Come," He motioned to a loveseat, "I will explain everything, but you must sit down." I sat next to him, arms crossed across my chest. He took a deep breath, and began.

"You remember the old legend of The Phantom of the Opera?"

I thought for a moment, then I nodded. He was supposed to be this hell-spawn, sent to torment the poor actors and dancers.

"My dear, you have met him tonight. He was the one who took you down to his lair, and I am astounded that he let you back to the surface. And he is also the poor soul who you discovered singing, as you may have figured out already."

__

Oh, Gee, thanks, Dominic. I really didn't-

"What you didn't know is that his name is Eric, and he is my brother."

* * *

A deathly silence filled the room. I felt myself pale, and my heart grew cold. Then pad of paper and pen slipped unnoticed from my fingers, and I stared at him with a empty, shocked glare.

"Yes, my brother." Dominic sighed, and hung his head. "Don't look at me like that," He pleaded, taking my limp hands in his. "If I had told you before, you would have gone running! If one is a monster, his brother must be equally terrible, no?" His golden eyes sparked with fury, and launched himself from the loveseat. "I've had to take care of him all these years! I looked after him after she found him at the circus! I dealt with his anger, and his loneliness! And I must deal with the disdain people give him! It is TORTURE!" He thundered, making me to cringe and close my eyes.

Silence followed. The air was thick with tension, and when I opened my eyes, he was standing hunched over his desk, breathing heavily. With trepidation, I got up from the couch, and tip toed over to him.

"For years, I protected him, Rhyder. When that girl showed up, I thought I'd be free. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to have him live like a normal person. Then, on that fateful night, when she broke his heart and soul and abandoned him, a part of him died. For five years, he never slept and ate almost nothing, and he would just sit at his organ. He would compose melodies that would chill a summer day. And when you heard his song, and he saw you..." He turned to face me, and grabbed me by the elbows. "He was enraptured by your face. You look so much like his darling Christine that it kills him. But you saw what happened at the Ball. I will not let him touch you again. There's no telling what he might do. Yes, I know I'm his brother, and I shouldn't say these things, but he is not stable."

Another silence followed as Golden eyes burned my own. Soon though, the fire in his eyes was quenched, and he released me. "Oh, Rhyder. I'm so sorry about all you've gone through. All the pain and suffering...That's why I took you in. I told you about Erik's life, and I felt the same sort of pain from you as you assaulted my Opera House." He chuckled shortly, and my lips twitched upwards in a grin. "We should get you to sleep. Do you want to with me tonight?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise."No, not like that, you silly thing!" He barked a laugh. "I'll take the couch, and you may sleep in my bed. Does that sound good?" I nooded, smiling. "Wonderful. But I will have to go back to your room and fetch you a nightgown. Do not object, I'll be back momentarily." He patted my shoulders, and exited the room. I stared after him for a moment, then shook my head regretfully. If only I could speak, I thought,

Then I could tell him how I feel.

__

* * *

When the door to my room closed, I breathed a quick sigh of relief. I was terrified that she would want to follow me, but she did not. Instead of going to Rhyder's room, I slipped into a old, rarely used hallway. Halfway down, I began tapping on the walls, listening for a hollow space behind the cement. Finally coming across one, I pushed against the wall, and descended the flight of dimly lit and musty stairs. The music flowing from the nearby room did not deter me as I forced my way into my brother's domain.

"Erik!" I bellowed, scanning the darkness for him. "I want a word."

The music ceased, and the familiar and sorrowful voice echoed from the gloom. "Brother. To what do I owe this esteemed visit?"

"What did you do to Rhyder?" I demanded, inching my way through the blackness.

"Nothing, Dominic. I merely…observed her. You say she cannot speak? Well, that can be fixed, you know."

Silence from both of us. "You mean...you could fix her voice? What do you want from her in return?"

A chuckle came from the other side of the cave. "I want to give her what she deserves. Maybe perhaps... A bit more. Oh, it will take time, Brother, but I will make it so."

There was movement. "And I will be repaid, brother,due time. Oh, and Dominic..." I tensed from the way he said my name. "Have you told her who the fire starter was?"

My blood ran cold. I couldn't tell Rhyder. I wouldn't _tell Rhyder. "No, Erik. I did not tell her about the accident." I gnashed through clenched teeth._

Another mirthless chuckle from Erik. "Accident, Dominic? Not even about the part you played in all of it? Not even how you helped me with the preparations for the chandelier?"

My blood turned from ice to boiling lava in a matter of moments. In my rage, I could not speak.

"Good evening then to you, Brother." _My brother's presence was gone from the room. I knew I was now alone in the underground chamber. I couldn't help but shake my head at his silly theatrics, and, in a cold sweat, I returned to the upper floors of the Opera House. If he tells Rhyder... I wondered, heart hammering against my chest, Then I will lose her forever._

* * *

Dominic came back into the room about ten minutes later, carrying my night dress. I smiled at him and yawned. He laughed and tousled my hair. "Are you sleepy, sweet one? Here," He gave me the dress and ushered me into the bedroom. As I walked into the grand bedroom, I could feel his eyes burn into my skull. I spin around, and see him standing there with a forlorn look in his eyes as he began to turn towards the door. I sprited back to him, and hugged hm around the waist. I felt him tense, and pry my arms from around him. "Goodnight, Rhyder." There was a terrible pain in his voice, and he left the room without turning back. I closed te door behind him, my heartbreaking at whatever was causing him grief. I changed, and slipped under the silken covers. Before I fell asleep, my thoughts turned to The Phantom, and what his secret was.

* * *

_I slumped into the nearby armchair, my heart broken. How can I go on, when I can't tell her the truth?_

_Right there, in the silence of night, I began to do what I hadn't done for years._

_I cried._


	8. Man in the Mirror

(Good lord, thanks everyone for waiting for this chapter. School's been a crazy town, junior year STINKS! Stay tuned, I'll try to get another chapter in for either this story or Once Upon a River by next week If I'm not clogged with homework. Peace out, and sorry this is short!)

* * *

My next few days at the opera house were none too exciting. Dominic had given me the "most important job" of handling the maid duties. I scrubbed, cleansed, polished and deoderized practically every surface in the Opera House's main floor. It was a whole month before the first opera began, and it was _Romeo et Juliette_ by Gounod. I could barely remember the play's plot, and I certainly couldn't ask Dominic what it was. I decided to just wait and see the preformance to find out. One day, one of my fellow maids (her name was Berenice, a kind girl, two years my junior) came up to me with mischief in her eyes. "Oh, Rhyder!" She squealed. You must follow me, the Opera's new patron has arrived! He's very handsome! Come, quickly!" She scurried out of my sight. I shook my head, scrubbed the last bit of dirt from the floor, and followed my young friend.

"Have you seen him?"

"He must be rich!"

"He's gorgeous!"

Three of the chorus girls chattered about the Patron, while Berenice and I looked for him. "He must be around somewhere," She said, pulling me around like a toy. I was dragged to the main stage, where most of the chorus girls were hanging about. There, across the stage, was Dominic, adressing a finely dressed and strapping man whose back was to the girls. He looked handsome, but he was vaguely familiar looking, though I could not see his face. Maybe I can sneek around the crowd...

I skirted behind Berenice, and headed behind the massive curtain. I crept like a mouse, dodging scenery and props, looking for the other end of the stage. The dim light backstge made it damn-near impossible for me to see anything. Suddenly, the dim light was extinguished, and I was plunged into darkness. I took a deep breath, and ordered myself to calm down. _Nothing to be afraid of_, I thought, as I groped about in the dark. Suddenly, someone snatched at my outstretched hand. "How do you enjoy my opera house, ma belle?" An all too familiar voice growled into my ear. My mouth popped open in a silent sceam, and there was no sound, excet the faraway voices of the ballet girls.

"I have a proposition for you, mademoiselle," The phantom whispered as he slipped something into my hand. "Read this when you are alone tonight, but tell no one of this meeting. Not even Dominic. We will meet soon again." With that, he vanished. The hairs on the the back of my head stood up, and I felt what he had placed in my hand. It was a small envelope, sealed with red wax with a skull imprint. I tucked the letter away, and made my way back from behind the curtain. Unfortunatley, the new patron had left. I sighed, and spun around only to come face to face with Dominic, who greetedme gleefully.

"Good Morning, Rhyder!" He beamed, and noticed the look in my eyes "Rhyder? Everything alright?" I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, so I mimed waving a fan in front of my face. "You tired, my dear? Well, I think you deserve a day off. The opera house does look incredible, all thanks to you." He gave me a gentle nudge forward, and I flashed him a smile. I kept the smile on my face til I was out of his sight, then worry flashed across my face. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later, but I had wished it was later.

* * *

I made it back to my room, clutching the sealed letter in my hand. Sinking onto my bed, I opened it with shaking hands, and read the following note.

**Mademoiselle Rhyder.**

**I do believe I know your truest desire, child. You wish to speak, to laugh, to... sing, perhaps? I can help you do these and much, much more. I know what you think. That I am a monster, non? That will change, for I will preform for you a miracle. Come to the old Prima Donna's room around midnight tonight, and we shall meet, without secrecy or violence. Au revoir, ma belle.**

**-O.G**

This... man... he could... No, impossible! _But the doctor did say... _

_If he could give me my voice... _I decided, _Then I can tell Dominic my feelings for him._

The rest of the afternoon seemed to spin by in a frenzy of building the last of the set for _Romeo et Juliett. _With all the hustle and bustle, I couldfind time time to sneak into the old Prima Donna's room. You see, ever since the accident, the management -meaning Dominic- built a new room for the current Prima Donna, a Madame Francine Dubois. She demanded a new room to be built because she believed the old one was cursed by the Opera Ghost. So, five minutes till the new day, I snuck through the hallways to the abandoned room.

I grimaced when I came into the room._ What sort of creature... _I thought, gazing along the walls, _...Would require this much pink in one room? _Though the room had been vacant for five years, it seemed to have been preserved; not a speck of dust was too be seen on any surface. Though there was something there I didn't intend on finding. Atop a small makeup table there was a single rose, but it was no a normal bud. It was black, black as midnight and adorned with a blood red ribbon. _How can a rose be black? _As I fingered the strange flower, I noticed the giant mirror in the back of the room. It was enormous, and there was something off putting about it. My puzzled reflection gazed back at me, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle in anticipation. This is a bad idea, I slowly backed out of the room, and reached out for the door, when _the_ voice came from seemingly no where, rang through the dark room.

"Bonjour, young Rhyder. Come to your master, and gain your song." I looked all around the room, searching for the mysterious Eric. Then suddenly, my eyes caught sight of the mirror. There was movement reflected on its surface, but there was no one else in the room. But then I saw it again. a flash of white!

"Come to me, little one. Come, and you shall face the music..."

Then, he appeared. To my horror and shock, the figure clad in black came forward, _from the other side of the mirror! _

_"Look at the face in the mirror," _He sang, drawing closer and closer, like a lion stalking its prey, _"I am there, inside!"_

My thoughts of terror froze, and the voice dulled my senses. Even if this man would lead me to certain death, I would always be entranced by that voice. I followed my heart, and met up to the man in the mirror. _"I am the Angel of Music!" _He sang triumphantly, reaching his hand out to meet mine, _"Come to me, Angel of Music!"_

What could I do? I took his hand, and prayed for this miracle he promised me, as we travelled down... down... down...


	9. The First Words

Down… Down… Down we went. Further and further into the abyss under the Earth, I let the masked man take me into his world. My eyes soon grew accustomed to the blackness, and I began to make out my guide's outline. Still holding my hand, he helped me down the eternal spiraling stairway. Soon, light was seen at the bottom of the stairwell, given off by torches on the walls. At the bottom, there was a lake, and a long boat tied to the shore. My companion made motion to go unto the boat, but some intuition held me back. The Stranger looked back to me with a reserved rage in his eyes. "Come," He said, not releasing my hand, "It's too late to go back. You've past the point of no return."

These words struck a chord in my soul. Those words… the lyrics to a song long forgotten? Somehow, these seven words pulled my feet into the boat. The man picked up a pole, and drove us down the lake. Strange and grotesque carvings grace the walls, giving the cavern an ancient, cursed look. A portcullis raised before us, and black curtains magically parted to reveal an enchanting, underground palace carved into the cavern's wall. There were candle's all around, giving the room a look of soft sunlight. The boat bumped to a stop on the shore, and the man stepped out, removing his cloak and leaning the pole against the wall. He spoke not for a few moments, surveying me silently, while I took in the room around me. This was the same room where I was taken before. There was the swan-like bed where I awoke, and behind the man was the majestic organ was. "Well," He spoke, begining to circle me; surveying my body like a horse for sale! But I saw his eyes travel to my torso, where I know he could see my scaring behind the simple flannel of the nightgown I wore. "Mademoiselle, you seemed to me at first a simple, common woman, but I do believe you come from worthy enough history." _He knew my backround just by looking at me?_ "However, you hide your... abnormalities from the world. I know... how you feel. I have not the arts to mend your demented skin, but I may be able to ressurect your voice."

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. _Maybe he wasn't such a monster-_

"For a price."

Somehow, I knew this would be too good to be true. Standing a little taller, and cocked an eyebrow as to say_ What's the catch?_

"You must agree to three things. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. First, you must never tell another soul about what we do, or of my existance. Second, You must come at every Saturday evening, at Midnight in the Primma Donna's room. And lastly... you use your voice only for what I say you can."

_WHAT?_ My jaw dropped down in protest, staring this... creature down. He stared back, his gilded golden eyes boring into mine. In the end, those eyes won. I thought to myself that speaking with restriction was better than no speech at all. So I nodded an affirmative.

"Good, Mademoiselle Rhyder. Tonight will mark our first lesson. Sit on the bench, and I will soon return." He glided from the room without any further sound. I looked around this cave, this dominion of the man who would give me my voice in exchange for my soul. He came back through the passageway carrying a small glass full of a putrid smelling liquid. "Drink." He commanded. I sighed. This was going to be a long process, I thought while downing the liquid, grimacing.

* * *

And it was there, ladies and gentlemen, is where I began this tale five years ago. For years the man who I once ran from in a dark hallway, full of dread and fear, has been one of the closest people to me. Erik and I shared a sort of bond that only people shunned by most of the world can know. Both deformed by the Almighty, we soon became close friends. Some two years after my arival at the Opera House, its resident Ghost becamea sort of protector of mine. And in return for the miracle that he would bestow upon me, I would make sure his underground home was clean and tidy. And when he felt lost, lonely and sad, I was there to comfort him. And Dominic? He remained ignorant of my secret friendship; I couldn't tell him now anyways, it's been so long. We remained just friends during these long years, though I longed in my heart of hearts to tell him how I loved him so.

And I found out the identity of the new patron.

I did think he was familiar at the time, though I didn't recognize him at first. Maybe the five years aged him beyond my memory. but I learned from Dominic that he was none other than Damien , from Rouen. None other than my fianceè I had thought lost in the fire. When I learned that, I became even less out and about the theatre, avoiding any and all confrontation with the man I once loved. Embarrasmentfor myself kept me at bay. One day, all thoughts of Damien left my head.

For the day came when I found my words at long last.

I sat at my master's organ bench, waiting patiently for his return from where ever he was. I stroked the keys lovingly, as If petting a favorite cat. One of my fingers slipped, and plunked down extra hard on a key, sending out its lovely melody into the cavern. I released the key, but the beautiful note still echoed all around me. I remembered what Erik had told me once..."One misplaced note may lead to an opera." _Or a "miracle" _a voice in my head whispered as I gazed back onto the keys. Throughout the years, Erik had tried to coax my voice though medicine and therapy, but the most I've been able to do is a nasal humming in the back of my throat. But now, looking at the magnificant organ in front of me, I felt a new strength swell in my heart, and I pressed onto the key again. The same note sounded, and I tried to force the same note from my vocal cords. The humming in my throat grew stronger, but there was no great change. I switched to another key, and tried again.

Then, my friends, my long awaited miracle had begun.

Like the old stories of King Arthur of England puling Excalibur out of its stone, I felt the music rise from... from within my _soul _and come out of my mouth. Now, granted, the sound wasn't much, just barely above a whisper, but It was Glory to my ears. "Aaaah," I said- _I said_, mind you! Not thought, or wrote!- and looked around for something to read off of and say aloud. I spyed a sheaf of paper Erik had been writing on, and snatched it up. It was a musical score, and the paper looked old and yellowed, but the words lept off the page and into my mind. "A...an..." I forced, my vocal cords already tiring, "Ang...el of..."

And that was all. My voice chose to expire then and there. But it didn't matter, for the promised miracle came true.

"Brava, Rhyder. Brava." I spun around to find my friend and savior, Erik, gently applauding my voice.


End file.
